World in Peril: Saiyans from the Future!
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: What happens when Three saiyans try to escape from Goku Black but their time machine malfunctions and they end up stuck in the Avatar world? What happens When Goku black now threatens the Avatar world? Join Future Trunks, Son Goten and Tohra as they must defeat black once and for all with Korra's help. Ki user Ikki, Jinora. Mid Ammon arc in Korean.


**Hi everyone, Novablade 67 here. So I had an idea from reading Dbz x ATLA crossover. Decided to try my hand at one. I know i had one awhile ago but I lost interest in it and scrapped the story. This one will focus on three Saiyans, Trunks, an OC, and Goten. These two will be from an alternate universe of Mirai Trunks' timeline. Since they're from this timeline, you probably can guess who the villain is. Well anyways on with the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer- Novablade 67 does not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Dbz/ Super or any of the characters. The above series and characters belong to their respective owners, he only owns the OC and the plot for the story.**

 _Dbz universe- Alternate Future of U7_

Trunks stood there, facing down an enemy he'd never liked since he arrived. An imfamous God who was determined to bring him to justice. But this time he was bruised, battered and didn't have much energy left. He tossed a capsule to two of his best friends, the youngest son of the long deceased Son Goku named Goten, and mysteriously another Saiyan that had the same power as Trunks' enemy before him named Tohra. Tohra and Goten wore similiar garb and both in Goku's colors, Orange and blue. Goten's outfit was akin to what the Goku in the past wore when facing the galactic tyrant Frieza a second time. Dark orange gi with a royal blue undershirt, matching pants, a blue belt, and cyan blue boots.

Goten was the spitting image of his father son goku, Tohra wore Goku's colors but in an outfit similiar to their ememy's. Three of the said teens were facing death in the face, and his name was Goku Black. Trunks' looked back to his two best friends and confidants since this whole situation had turned south. The three saiyans were the only resistance left against Black. All the others had perished, the resistance, yajirobe, Bulma, and... Mai too... The destroyer god couldn't do anything because he too had perished by this monster's hand. He smiled sadly at his two friends, knowing what he had to do in order for them to escape. The Demi-Saiyan pulled out a capsule from his back pocket and threw it towards Goten who caught it. He looked confused at the gesture. Goten thought they'd all escape together after distracting Black. Tohra recognized the look in Trunks' eyes, it was one of desparation that told them to go on without him and that he'd catch up with them.

Tohra- Goten, let's go. We're leaving.

Goten- What?! But what about Trunks? Are we just leaving him here to die?! We need to help him! All 3 of us can-

Tohra- Goten! Trunks can handle this guy, we need to go!

Goten- Fine. Trunks, don't die on us.

Tohra and Goten then blasted away into the sky and away from black before he could move to stop them. No matter, he'd just as soon catch up to the two sniveling mortals after he'd dealt with the immediate thorn in his side that was Trunks Briefs, the son of Vegeta. Trunks tightened his fists and glared at the villain, this guy had taken pretty much everything and everyone that was important to him. Then he crushed them with almost no effort at all, making the demi- saiyan fall into despair. He then ascends to ssj2 and charges black.

He lands a blow on black by punching him hard in the gut so he spits out saliva. Trunks continues his offensive as Black crosses his arms to guard. The demi- saiyan hits black with a heavy barrage of punches and kicks that keeps going until Black kicks trunks off of him and forces trunks to go on the defensive. Trunks defends as best he can, but some of black's blows land and force him onto his stomach. The god laughs as he summons a giant black and yellow ball of ki and is getting ready to throw it at trunks to finish him off. Thinking fast, the son of Vegeta finds his sword and tosses it towards black's ki ball. The sword connects with the giant ball of ki and causes an explosion. Black lands on the ground unharmed but doesn't notice trunks charging up one of his late master's signature moves.

Trunks- Masenko... haa!!!

Black- hm!

An explosion occurs and Trunks is nowhere to be seen. Black tries finding Trunks Ki but is unable to find it, he smirks and realizes that he must be supressing his ki. He extends his senses as he is engulfed by a black and purple aura.

Black- You saiyans can run, but you can't hide from me. You mortals fail to realize the depths of my power!

 _[with Goten and Tohra in another lab]_

Goten and Tohra decaspulize Trunks' Time machine which only has enough fuel for a one way trip to the past to get help. Tohra loads the fuel and just as they are about to start the machine up, Trunks shows up.

Goten- Trunks! You made it!

Tohra- Heh, I knew you could escape.

Trunks- Glad to see you two waited up for me. I was unsure whether I'd even be able to escape from him to be honest.

Tohra- Well, we're glad you did. Now we can start it up.

Trunks- Yeah. Start er up Goten!

Goten- right!

Goten hops into the machine in the seat next to trunks and in front of Tohra, who sits behind the two in the third seat. After typing in some coordinates, the top closes and the circular gears on the ship start to move as it takes off through the roof, engulfed in a white bubble of light.

 _Outside with Black_

Black notices that three ki signatures suddenly spike and a yellow machine like ship is now hovering in the air in front of him. He rushes to the ship a burst of speed that the three saiyans inside didn't expect.

Black- You think you three can escape from me?!

Trunks- No! We.. failed. Everyone... I'm sorry..

Goten- Trunks! Never say die!

Tohra- We'll survive this just like we always have!

Black activates his divine blade and stabs one of the rotating gears, breaking it. However, It has an opposite effect than even he expected. The machine starts to spark and they are all engulfed in a blinding light as the ship disappears.

 _Avatar world_

A certain 17 year old avatar was seen training on an island not far from a city. She was practicing stances for her bending. So far, she'd mastered Fire, was already a water bender, and earth. The only element she was having trouble with was air. The stubborn element just was way harder to master than she originally thought. This was Korra, the current Avatar. She was fairly new in republic city and was recently accepted as Tenzin's pupil. Korra was to learn Air bending from the youngest son of the previous avatar, Aang. The biggest threat at the moment was a guy by the name of Ammon. Anyone who was a bender was scared of him. She didn't want to think on that right now, Korra had to focus on her bending at the moment. Alot of benders were getting their bending taken away by Ammon somehow and Korra knew she had to stop him.

Thinking on it wasn't doing her any good though, she decided that she was going to go into the city to meet up with Mako, Bolin, and Asami. No sooner was she about to leave the island, when the sky suddenly blackened. Korra narrowed her eyes as she got into a defensive stance ready to bend in case it was something Ammon had sent. The sky crackles with electricity as a swirling vortex of clouds came down about halfway facing air temple island. Whatever was coming was heading towards Tenzin and his family. Tenzin and the his family came out once they saw the sky blacken and a swirling vortex open that faced their home island. What came out of the island was something they were not expecting. It was a small yellow ship that suddenly exploded mid air. Out of it, they could make out three people that were flung from it towards the island. All three landed with a giant crash that shook the island. Two were knocked out, while one groggily stood and looked at the sky as it was still Black.

A man with blue hair and eyes, with a sword strapped to his back looked up to the sky angrily as a swirling dark green vortex came towards the island. Korra and the others went over before the man put his hand up, telling them to stay back. A pillar of dark clouds crackling with electricity descended from the sky and revealed itself to be a man with black Palm tree shapped hair, matching eyes, a gray Gi with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, a red belt, dark pants, white boots, and a yellow and green earring on his right ear. He had a menacing look on his face. And it looked like he was amused?

Trunks- Black!!!

Goku Black- Ah.. I see you three survived, Saiyan. I can just as easily rectify that, but.. perhaps not yet. It seems there are more humans I need to deal with first. Farewell, until the next time Saiyans. Hahahaha!!!!!

With that Goku Black shot off towards the horizon encased in black aura. Trunks slumped to his knees, exhausted.

Trunks- Darn it! We couldn't stop him! Because of that, everyone is.. gone! And now he's threatening somewhere else, wherever here is exactly.

Trunks now just noticed the other people behind him, he smiled albeit forced at them. He pointed to the two other teens that were behind him unconscious.

Trunks- Please sir, is there any place me and my two friends here can recooperate? They're injured.

Tenzin- Of course. What about you?

Trunks- I'll be fine, thank you for asking though. Their injuries are more severe than my own, take care of them first please.

The rest of the group acts quickly, Korra takes Tohra, while Ikki takes Goten. They quickly take them into their home to heal their injuries. While Goten seemed to be faring better, Tohra was in alot of pain while being healed. Korra looked and could tell from his screaming that this wasn't just Physical pain, this was something else. Korra closed her eyes while putting her hand on Tohra's head, her eyes lit up signaling that she was in the avatar state. Korra entered the ailing saiyan's mind to try and figure out the source of his pained screams.

 _Inside Tohra's Mind_

Korra opened her eyes and found herseof in a dark space, it was black as far as the eye could see but not so black thay you couldn't see anything. She decided to walk forward and when she did the next thing she knew, she was in an all white space. Korra saw a young boy that looked no older than 12 years old. He had a furry brown monkey tail sticking out of the back of his pants with the same outfit she saw him wearing. As the Avatar walked forward, she saw the boy turn around and face her like he knew she was coming towards him.

Tohra- You wanted something lady?

Korra- Who me?

Tohra- Yes you. What are you doing here? And who are you?

Korra- My name is Korra and I'm the Avatar.

Tohra- Avatar? What's that?

Korra- I keep the world in balance with itself, to keep it from getting out of control. Don't worry, I'm a friend.

Tohra- Hmm... You seem nice, and... You're pretty too.

Korra- What? Me, pretty? I'm not that pretty.

Tohra- No I really mean it, you are. You're nice too.

Korra- Well thanks.. I guess.

Tohra- No problem. I'm Tohra by the way.

Korra- Tohra, nice to meet you.

Tohra- Our names kind of ryhme, don't they? Tohra, and Korra.

Korra- They do, don't they?

Tohra- Anyways... What are you doing here Korra?

Korra- I came here to help you Tohra.

Tohra- Help me?

Korra- Yeah. Right now your body is in extreme pain outside, I came into your mind to see if i could help you because I know it's more than physical pain your experiencing. Someone's tampered with your mind.

Tohra- So you know then.. That's good. So then you'll help me get rid of that thing then?

Tohra pointed to what looked like a figure with spiky white hair that was half green and help purple. The being was surrounded in purple goo that had an aura that was clearly evil emmanating from it. Tohra and Korra got into a stance and attacked the being. It was relatively easy to disperse the shell which then was revealed to be a giant purple heart with the same evil Aura surrounding it. The heart looked like a parasyte that head chained what appeared to be a brain. Tohra told her that was his brain that the parasyte was trying to infect as it was reaching towards the brain. Tohra and Korra jumped and severed the limb while proceeding to attack the parasyte. The pair managed to heavily damage the parasyte before Tohra delivered the final blow killing it and making it disappear.

In its place stood man that Tohra knew all too well, Goku Black. But something was different about him, he had Pink hair that spiked up with a few bangs around his face and gray eyes. He stood there or it was more accurate to say that he was floating there smirking at the young saiyan. Tohra gritted his teeth and scowled at him.

Tohra- You! What are you doing here?!

Rose Black- Heh, I see you got rid of the pest that faker put in here. Glad to see you recognize me, Saiyan.

Tohra- Black... How do you know me?

Rose Black- Now that's a silly question, mortal. Why wouldn't I know you? You are me after all.

Tohra- What?! No, I'm not you! Not after all those innocent lives you've taken! And you didn't stop there, no. You had to go and kill all of the gods too, just for the sake of your justice!

Korra's eyes widened at this revalation. How could anyone be that evil? It angered her to no bounds. And this guy... wasn't denying any of it! The pink haired deity smirked and then spoke up again.

Rose Black- Deny it all you want, saiyan. Fact is, YOU are me without a doubt. Where do you think that power of yours came from? I guess it's more accurate to say that your are a reincarnation of myself.

Korra- A reincarnation?

Rose Black- Yes exactly, mortal. The Avatar is somewhat like a deity in your world ,yes?

Korra- Umm... I guess. Never really thought the Avatar is being like a deity though..

Rose Black- This boy here operates somewhat like what your people call the Avatar cycle, except he is the first reincarnation of myself.

Korra- Wait. so if tohra is your reincarnation, does he have the same powers that you had?

Rose Black- A brilliant observation, Avatar. And yes, this saiyan has the potential to perhaps even eclipse my own power.

Korra- Wait, really?!

Rose Black- Yes. And unlike the one your world now faces, I was defeated by Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta.

Tohra- wait you were? So who is that Goku Black then?

Korra- "That" Goku black? What do you mean by that, Tohra?

Rose Black- What this Saiyan here means is... That Goku Black is from his timeline, which is an alternate timeline that Goku black now rules. In that world he killed every other human on the planet and thise three that came into your world were the only ones left alive.

Korra- That's horrible.

Rose Goku black then explained that the goku black they now faced was from Tohra's universe. He also explained how that particular Goku black came to be by him wishing for son Goku's dead saiyan body and swapping his own body for it. Then Tohra explained how Goten was saved by himself after Goku black had killed chi chi right in front of Goten's eyes. Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing, a crazy maniac deity was on the loose in her world now. No human was safe, no matter what nation or what type of bender or nonbender they were. As long as Goku Black was looming in that world, none of them were safe. Tohra recognized that he needed to wake uo back in the real world, so he thanked Korra and she exited his mind.

 _Back in the real world_

Korra opened her eyes and took her hand off of Tohra's head, she was now visibly shaking because of what she found out about this now enemy that had appeared. She began to worry about her parents now that she knew there was a crazy lunatic on the loose, one that was far worse than even ammon. She was sweating too because of the things she heard this guy could do as well.

Tenzin- Korra!

Korra- Oh... Master Tenzin.

Jinora- Korra, what's wrong?

Pemma- You look pale.

Korra- Oh sorry.. Master Tenzin, there's something.. you need to know and you won't like it.

Jinora- Hey, he seems to have calmed down now. He's sleeping soundly.

Korra and the others took a seat at Korra's request as she told them it was going to be a long story. Tenzin and his family listened as Korra explained what happened and the disturbing news she found out about their new enemy . Ikki and Jinora gained abit of a smirk when she talked about what Tohra told her about her being pretty. His inner self obviously really liked Korra if he said she was pretty. They were shocked and angry when she told the rest of them about Goku Black and what he'd done to Tohra's timeline.

Korra- I guess that's about it.

Tenzin- That's... Alot to swallow Korra.

Pemma- This Goku Black sounds like a terrible person. Honestly, killing men, women, and even innocent children for justice's Sake? That's ridiculous!

By that time Mako and bolin had dropped by just in time to hear Korra's story about this guy named Goku Black.They were angered by it too, Ammon was bad enough, but now there was this Goku Black guy they had to worry about. Oh and let's not forget he was apparently some sort of deity too. Trunks had walked in and told his side of the story too ,holding himself back from punching something cause he didn't want to break anything.

 _Later that evening_

Tohra had finally woken up and he didn't feel pain anywhere. In fact, he felt better than he did in a long while! He was stronger too, he could feel it in his bones.

Korra- Glad to see you're awake.

Tohra- Did you.. heal me?

Korra- I guess i sort of did. That was mostly pemma and jinora's doing though, you should thank them later.

Tohra- I see.. well thank you just the same. Do I know you? You... look.. familiar for some reason, can't put my finger on why though. I'm Tohra by the way.

Korra- Korra, and I'm the Avatar.

Tohra- Korra... It's nice to meet you Korra.

Korra- Likewise Tohra. By the way, Trunks and Goten awake now. They were worried about you.

Tohra- So Korra, tell me. How much do you know? about our situation i mean.

Korra- Nothing other than your enemy's name and that you need to defeat him before he does something even more terrible then what he's done already.

Tohra- I see...

Korra- come on let's go meet your friends, they're waiting.

Tohra and Korra then went to go meet the the other two saiyans and the others to brief them on the situation they now faced.


End file.
